


Just a Twinge

by timelesslords



Series: Heroes of Olympus One Shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Broken Bones, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Missing Scene, One Shot, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Post-Canon, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Protective Percy Jackson, Romantic Fluff, inaccurate medicine, lightly but it's there, like really really light, like seriously I've never broken a bone I have no idea how accurate this is lmao, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesslords/pseuds/timelesslords
Summary: “But how can I be walking on it if it's still broken?” Annabeth asked, crossing her arms over her chest. It was a useless, stubborn gesture, but it made her feel better anyways.Will gave her a look, one that was far too long-suffering for a fifteen year old’s face.“Does it hurt when you step on it?” he asked dryly.***In which Annabeth finally gets that ankle injury checked out, Will and Nico are a kind-of couple, and Percy Jackson is a protective dork.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, background Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Heroes of Olympus One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113620
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200





	Just a Twinge

“I do  _ not _ need a cast.” 

“You definitely need a cast.” Will said, handing her the x-ray film he had been studying seconds earlier. He at least had the decency to sound apologetic. 

“This looks fine.” Annabeth said, despite the fact that she had no idea how to read an x-ray film, or what she should even be looking for. 

“Look.” Will pointed to a small shadow on the film that Annabeth hadn’t even noticed, “That’s a fracture. It looks like it healed most of the way and then re-broke.” 

“And it’s still broken?” 

“Looks like it.”

“But how can I be walking on it if it's still broken?” Annabeth asked, crossing her arms over her chest. It was a useless, stubborn gesture, but it made her feel better anyways. 

Will gave her a look, one that was far too long-suffering for a fifteen year old’s face. 

“Does it hurt when you step on it?” he asked dryly. 

“Your bedside manner is terrible.” Annabeth deflected. Will rolled his eyes, but unfortunately did not rise to the bait.

“Answer the question Annabeth.” 

Annabeth glared at her ankle, her stupid, traitorous ankle, that had caused nothing but trouble since she broke it in Arachne’s lair. She knew Will was wrong; it hadn’t re-broken, not in the sense of the bone physically snapping again. No, Tartarus had re-injured her, unknit the fragile regrowth that had been keeping her ankle together, and had never let it heal properly again. She’d taken plenty of ambrosia and nectar in the meantime, but her ankle remained stubbornly messed up. 

So yeah, it hurt. Most of the time it was fine, just a twinge, and she could deal with a twinge. She’d had a lot worse than a twinge. 

And, okay, sometimes when she got stressed it  _ was _ worse than a twinge. Sometimes it would turn into a limp, which was admittedly pretty bad. And maybe Percy had been bugging her to get it checked out for two weeks now, and she had been ignoring him because it was  _ fine _ . Or it had been fine until last night during capture the flag, when it had switched to a limp right in the middle of the game and had neglected to ever switch back to a twinge. 

Which is how she had ended up in the infirmary being stared down by a usually very chipper son of Apollo, who did not look very chipper now. 

Will took Annabeth’s silence as an admission of guilt, which of course it was, but he didn’t need to sigh so loudly about it. 

“You’re lucky you’ve been able to walk on it as long as you have, but you should’ve stopped putting pressure on it a month ago.” 

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Will continued before she could get a word out.

“I know it wasn’t possible at the time. But if you keep going how you’re going, you could permanently mess up your ankle.” 

Annabeth didn’t have a good response for that. She had known in the back of her mind that this was probably what Will was going to tell her, and that was why she had waited so long to get it checked out in the first place. 

“How long do I have to wear the cast?” she asked in defeat. Will gave her a pitying look that did not make her hopeful for his answer. 

“Six weeks, probably.”

“ _ Six weeks? _ ” 

Will winced. 

“You might be able to switch to a boot the last two, but it depends how healed it is.” 

“But—” Annabeth started, then faltered. She and Percy were supposed to start school in a month. How was she supposed to go into a new school with a cast? That was like the most embarrassing, cliche crap ever. 

And it was embarrassing that she was even embarrassed about it. She’d faced monsters and titans and giants and  _ literally _ the pits of hell. A little cast wasn’t going to kill her, but for some reason it still felt like the end of the world.

Will was still looking at her expectantly, waiting for the end of her sentence.

“This sucks.” she said. Will cracked a sympathetic smile, which might have felt mean if anyone else were doing it, but Will was borderline incapable of genuine meanness. 

“Yeah, it does.” he agreed.

“When do I have to get it on?” Annabeth basically already knew the answer, but she hoped somehow that she was wrong. Will gave her another sympathetic look.

“The sooner you put it on, the sooner you get to take it off.” Will said, which was as good an answer as if he’d simply said it outright. 

“So right now?” Annabeth asked, stomach sinking. Will winced again.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“This sucks.” Annabeth repeated, because it deserved to be repeated. 

“Do you want someone to go get Percy?” Will asked. That should have been an embarrassing question, more embarrassing than the cast, but Annabeth didn’t even have to think about it. 

“Yes please.” she sighed.

Will pulled back the curtain around the bed Annabeth was situated on. 

“Hey Nico!” he called. 

Annabeth hadn’t even noticed, or maybe he hadn’t been there when she came in, but Nico was in the room, curled up like a cat, sleeping. There were plenty of open beds he could have taken, but for some reason he’s chosen a stiff plastic chair to take his nap on. 

“Nico!” Will called again, but Nico did not stir. Will took a roll of soft medical tape from the table beside him and threw it with impeccable aim, nailing Nico right in the shoulder. 

“Ow.” Nico said, voice muffled, and sounding more confused than hurt. He sat up, rubbing his head groggily. “What was that for?” 

“Go get Percy.” Will ordered. 

“Why?” Nico asked. Then he spotted Annabeth, and recognition spilled over his features. 

“Oh. Hey, Annabeth.” 

“Hey.”

“Ankle?” 

Annabeth grimaced. Maybe it was just that Nico’s proclivity for sensing death also extended to sensing injuries, or maybe she’d done a worse job hiding it than she thought. 

“Yeah.” she admitted. 

Nico yawned, wide and long, stretching his arms. Annabeth was once again reminded of a housecat. 

“Okay, fine. Be right back.” Nico said. 

He was gone in a flash. When Annabeth glanced over at Will, he was staring out the door Nico had disappeared out of with a sort of dopey grin on his face. 

“Are you two dating yet?” Annabeth asked, snapping Will back to reality. He blinked, face completely blank.

“What?” 

“You and Nico. Are you official?” 

Everyone had sort of suspected, what with Nico trailing behind Will like a shadow the past few weeks. But better to ask than say something potentially embarrassing in front of Nico. The last thing Annabeth wanted to do was scare him off again. 

“Uhh.” Will rubbed the back of his head nervously, his face going slightly red, “I think so?” 

“You think so? What the hell does that mean?” Annabeth said, though she was grinning. 

“You and Percy got to pine over each other for four years before you did something about it, can’t I get two weeks of peace?” Will groaned, plopping down on the rolling chair beside Annabeth’s bed. 

“Yeah, but that was different.” Annabeth protested, “There was the prophecy and the war and all that.” 

“A convenient excuse.” Will said. He had rolled over to the cabinet, and was starting to pull supplies out. 

“It’s a great excuse, actually, but that’s beside the point.” Annabeth said, waving her hand dismissively. 

“Sure. Great.” 

“Whatever. We’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you.” 

Will took a deep breath, then let it out noisily. 

“I’m  _ pretty sure _ we’re dating. Is that good enough for you?” 

Annabeth did have the opportunity to answer whether or not this was good enough for her, because in the next moment the door opened again, and Percy burst through, Nico nowhere in sight. 

“Are you okay?” he asked breathlessly, his eyes already trained on her from across the room. 

“Just my ankle.” Annabeth said. It was really, truly inconvenient how even a look from Percy could make her heart do jumping-jacks, even now. And the look he was giving her now was very concerned in a way that was very unfairly hot. “I was being a baby so Will sent Nico for you.” 

“Oh.” He sighed, relief washing over his worried expression. 

Nico lurched through the door a second later, breathing heavily. 

“You dumbass.” Nico panted, “If you had waited two seconds I could have told you it was nothing.” 

“Did you run all the way here?” Will asked Percy, clearly amused and hiding it badly. 

Percy shrugged, unembarrassed, which was also very hot, especially since he was still looking at Annabeth. 

“Yeah.” he admitted easily. 

“Dumbass.” Nico repeated, collapsing into his nap chair from earlier. 

“Probably.” Percy agreed, pulling a chair up beside Annabeth’s bed. 

“I swear, he heard ‘Annabeth’ and ‘infirmary’ and his eyes glazed over.” Nico said, glaring at Percy, though he seemed more bemused than angry. 

“It might’ve been serious!” Percy protested. 

“I would’ve led with that.” Nico said, exasperated, “You get I would have led with that, right?” 

“You could have led with the ankle.” Percy pointed out, and Nico rolled his eyes so hard his irises disappeared for a second.

“Whatever. I’m getting food.” Nico said, standing up, stretching again. 

“Bring me a snack?” Will asked hopefully. 

“Ugh. Fine. Parasite.” Nico said. He was clearly doing his best to sound annoyed, and failing at it miserably. 

“Thank you!” Will called in a singsong-y voice as Nico left. Nico flipped him off in response, disappearing through the door. 

“Are you guys dating yet?” Percy asked, as soon as Nico was gone. 

Will groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

“I am  _ not _ doing this again.” 

“He thinks so, but isn’t totally sure.” Annabeth supplied. 

“Mm. Tricky.” Percy grinned at Annabeth as he slipped his hand into hers. 

“You guys suck.” Will complained. 

“He’s bringing you a snack, though. That’s cute.” Annabeth said, grinning back at Percy. After all the years the other campers had teased  _ them _ about not being together when they should’ve been, she figured a little payback couldn’t hurt. 

“Definitely dating behavior.” Percy agreed. 

“You two are the last people on Earth I am taking relationship advice from.” Will said, “I shouldn’t have let Percy in here.” 

“But you did, so.” Percy said cheerfully. 

“I can still kick you out.” Will threatened. 

“You won’t though.” Annabeth said, squeezing Percy’s hand a little tighter, just in case. Will sighed dramatically. 

“No, I won’t.” he said. 

“So, what exactly is wrong with your ankle?” Percy asked. His conspiratorial grin had been replaced with a slight frown.

“It’s broken.” Will said, quick and blunt, presumably in an attempt to prevent Annabeth from sugar-coating it. 

“You said fractured.” Annabeth protested. She was fully aware she was acting like a child right now, but she didn’t care. 

“Yeah, that’s what fractured means. Broken.” Will said, clearly unwilling to indulge her.

Percy’s frown deepened.

“Do you need a cast?” 

“Yes.” Will said, before Annabeth could answer. 

“Go ahead.” Annabeth said, turning to Percy, “You can say it.”

“I’m not gonna say it.” Percy said innocently, though his lips were twitching. 

“Just get it over with now, while I’m already humiliated.” Annabeth sighed. 

“I don’t need to.” 

“I know you want to say it, Percy. Just say it.”

“Say what?” Will asked. 

“Told you so.” Annabeth and Percy said, in unison. 

Will stared at them for a second. Then he said,

“You guys are weird.” 

“I’ve been telling her to get it checked out for weeks.” Percy explained. Will raised his eyebrows.

“Should’ve listened to your boyfriend Chase, you might’ve shaved a week or two off the cast.” 

“Told you so.” Percy said, unable to help himself.

“Shut up.” Annabeth grumbled. 

Getting the actual cast on wasn’t as bad as Annabeth expected. It hurt like a bitch when Will straightened her ankle out so it wouldn’t heal crooked, but she had Percy’s fingers to squeeze through it all, which helped. The cast itself was itchy and miserable, but she had expected that. 

“All done.” Will said, securing the last bit of fiberglass binding around her ankle. It was dark blue, because they hadn’t had black, and Annabeth figured it would look the least dirty over time. Also, she had a feeling Percy was going to want to doodle on it, and the darker the color the less likely it was anyone was going to notice whatever sharpie drawings he put on there. 

“That wasn’t so bad.” Percy said, letting go of her hand for a second to massage the fingers she’d crushed. Annabeth sat up, swinging her legs around so they hung over the side of the bed. 

“Yeah, but now I have to live with it.” Annabeth said glumly. 

“You’ll get used to it.” Will promised. 

Annabeth sighed. She had really put Will though it, for no other reason than she felt like being whiny. He was too nice for his own good. 

“Thank you. For the cast, and for putting up with me today.” Annabeth said. Will shrugged, though he was smiling. 

“Believe it or not, you weren’t the most hostile patient I’ve had this week. Also—” he turned around, digging around in the closet behind him. When he came back, he was holding crutches. 

“Here’s your crutches.” Will said. Annabeth groaned.

“This  _ sucks _ .” she said, for the third time that day. 

“Sorry babe.” Percy said sympathetically. 

Then his eyes narrowed, and he ducked down, pushing Annabeth’s shoulders down with him. Before she could even ask why, something whizzed over her head and smacked Will right in the chest.

“Ow!” Will exclaimed. He reflexively caught the projectile before it fell to the floor. It was a pack of crackers. 

“Your snack.” Nico said, looking quite smug at having gotten Will back for nailing him with the medical tape earlier. 

“Ooh, peanut butter.” Will ripped open the packaging, popping one of the crackers in his mouth.

“Wanna try out those crutches?” Percy asked, offering his hand to help Annabeth up. Annabeth did not want to try out her crutches, but she knew Percy had only said it as an excuse to get them out of the room, so Nico and Will could be alone. She sighed, relenting, and took his hand.

The crutches were harder to maneuver than she expected them to be. They also tired her arms out faster than she expected, so much that they barely made it to the porch of the big house before she had to take a break. 

They sat down on the steps, which took a bit more effort than it should have, but Annabeth was still getting used to the bulkiness around her foot. Percy put his arm around her, and she leaned into his shoulder, sighing. She wished she could just stay there forever, and not have to deal with stupid crutches or stupid school or stupid anything else. 

“You’re very grumpy today.” Percy noted. Annabeth just tucked herself deeper into his embrace. 

“I have a right to be.” she said, voice slightly muffled by his shoulder. She felt his laughter in his chest, a nice steady vibration. 

“I don’t mind. You’re cute when you’re grumpy.” Percy said, kissing her forehead for good measure. 

“That’s mean.” Annabeth had to fight to keep a smile off her face.

“It’s true. I mean, you’re cute all the time, so I guess it’s nothing new.” 

“All the time?” Annabeth challenged. 

“All the time.” Percy confirmed. 

“Even when I haven’t brushed my hair in three days because I forgot?” 

“Even then.” 

“Even when I’m snippy?”

“Yup.” 

“Even when I’m pissed at you?” 

“Ugh, you got me.” Percy said, with an exaggerated look of defeat, “You being pissed at me is more hot than cute.” 

Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh at the goofy expression on his face.

“Sorry I’m in such a bad mood.” Annabeth sighed, when their laughter had diminished. Percy just shrugged. 

“It’s alright. You earned it.” he said, nodding to her cast. Annabeth looked down at it glumly. 

“It’s still going to be on when we start school.” Annabeth sighed. 

“That’s okay. I’ll carry your books for you.” Percy promised. 

“What if a monster attacks us? I’ll be useless.” 

“They’ve probably learned by now to steer clear of us.” Percy said, “And even if they somehow haven’t, a stupid cast isn’t going to make you useless. You could get a really good whack in with those crutches.” 

That made Annabeth laugh again, and somehow, miraculously, when she stopped her face didn’t automatically slide back into a frown. It was hard for her to stay gloomy around Percy when he was intentionally trying to cheer her up. 

She pulled herself back a little, so she could see his face properly. He looked back at her, a little smile still playing at the corner of his lips.

“I love you.” Annabeth said. His little smile grew into a full-blown grin.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on that baby just say yes sequel but this just came to me and I had to write it down! sorry for taking so long with that one lol


End file.
